1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a clock equipped with an arbitrarily designed decorative cover sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Timepiece technology has recently been developed to diversify the timepieces and reduce the costs thereof. Applications of the timepieces are spreading over ranging from durable consumer goods to ordinary consumer goods. More specifically, the timepiece is offered for its main purpose of providing a time signal function. In addition, timepieces are also offered for a variety of applications in which they are attached to ornaments, wall decorations or goods such as furnitures and bags, or they are available as gifts.
The following is a description of one example. Depicted on an outer surface of a clock casing are arbitrary designs such as trademarks of drinks, cigarettes, scenes of tourist resorts and characters of popular cartoons. In this case, a pattern is printed directly on the casing, and at the clock same time the dial is manufactured from a separate member.
In this manner, the pattern is printed directly on the clock casing. On the clock other hand, the dial involves the use of separately manufactured member. This process presents such a problem that a discontinuity in design exists between the casing and the dial. In the case of manufacturing the clocks assuming the same configuration but with different designs, a print mask is newly prepared and reformed for each different casing. This results in an increase in costs.